


Wear This!

by ChasingTheOcean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comic made by soggyghostbaguette, Hancree, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, time for some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheOcean/pseuds/ChasingTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo never changes his attire when going on dates, battles, or just anything in particular. D.Va and Tracer are about to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear This!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the comic that inspired this - http://soggyghostbaguette.tumblr.com/post/145065007345/one-order-of-mchanzo-coming-right-up-pls-kill

The sun rested upon the horizon as D.Va made her way to a modern-looking japanese house, her feet softly tapping the wood underneath them that belonged to none other than the team’s skilled archer. D.Va couldn’t handle anymore of Hanzo’s nonesense. The shy assassin was hiding in the shadows from his emotions, and his expressions dare not show any of it. Clipping her bunny pin in her bangs, she knocked on the door that belonged to the archer. As she waited, her phone buzzed in her pocket, and instinctively she pulled it out to reveal a message from none other than Tracer.   
_“Everything going good??”_ Tracer seemed to be as eager as D.Va was. Both saw how much Hanzo and McCree adored each other, but both came to the conclusion that they were too manly to show their soft sides in public. What happened behind closed doors, however, they fantasized about.   
_“Operation “McHanzo” is underway! (=✪ u ✪=)”_ D.Va responded as she heard a “click” on the other side of the door. She swiftly pushed her phone back into her pocket and grasped the bag she held in front of her with both hands. The door opened, and there stood Hanzo with his usual kimono wrapped over one shoulder, the other half of his chest exposed to the air.  
“Hana? You are early.” Hanzo spoke as D.Va gave her sweetest smile in response.  
“Better early than late!” she chimed as Hanzo allowed her inside. Slipping her shoes off, she walked into his living room and sat down in front of his knee-high table, setting her bag beside her.  
“Would you like some tea? There is still time before I have to leave.” Hanzo asked as he looked down upon the girl.  
“Uh, sure! And also, I’d like to speak to you about tonight, as well.” Hana responded as Hanzo raised an eyebrow.  
“Is that so?” the archer questioned as Hana nodded in response. “Very well.” he continued and left the room. Hana began to bob her head left and right and look around his living room as she waited for Hanzo to return. She spotted a small frame standing between two larger ones upon a shelf, and a smile she could recognize from a mile away in the smaller frame. It was none other than McCree’s. Before she could analyze anything else, Hanzo returned with a two clay teacups and a clay teapot embroidered with Japanese symbols accompanied by a dragon. Hanzo continued to pour the hot liquid into each cup, handing D.Va one and holding one himself as he knelt on the other side of his table.  
“So, what is the issue you wish to speak to me about?” Hanzo asked after taking a sip of his tea.  
“Y’see, Hanzo, Lena and I know about your date tonight with Jesse, and it’s come to our attention that your outerwear doesn’t seem to change with each date.”  
“And that is a problem for who?”  
“Everyone around you.” Hana responded before taking a sip of tea and flinching from the heat. Hanzo gave Hana a weird look, confused by her response.  
“Look,” Hana said as she set her cup on the table. “You love Jesse, right?” she continued, making hand gestures as she did so.  
“That is rhetorical.” Hanzo replied. Hana only rolled her eyes and smiled.  
“Then you should get him to smile when he first sees you! Just change your outfit!” Hana excitedly announced. Hanzo hesitated to speak, only because his only outfit he ever wore was his kimono, and there was no way he was wearing pajamas to a date.  
“You must have a suggestion, then?” Hanzo finally spoke, as Hana’s eyes nearly lit up.  
“Of course! That’s why I brought this!” Hana exclaimed, holding up the bag she brought. Hanzo looked at the bag suspiciously, which was when Hana stood and pulled out the clothing within. Hanzo stood and walked towards Hana, taking the clothing out of Hana’s hands as she held it towards him with a smile.  
“You sure I have to wear this?” Hanzo asked as D.Va smiled.  
“You can trust me! Jesse will love it, I bet you!” Hana continued as Hanzo turned to change.  
“I’d rather not.” Hanzo replied. Hana rolled her eyes once more, smiling and pulling her phone out of her pocket, typing as rapidly as she could before Hanzo got back.  
_“The Battlecruiser has launched! Now we wait!”_ She pushed her phone back into her pocket as Hanzo returned in the clothing she had brought. It was an open, tan suede overshirt with a blue undershirt, and black pants to accompany it. Hana nearly squealed when she saw the clothing fit perfectly.   
“I should get going. You should too, Hana. And thank you.” Hanzo said as Hana smiled gleefully and headed out, secretly following Hanzo to the diner.

***

McCree stared out the window beside him, waiting for Hanzo to show up. All he had to do was look for a kimono… Wait, it was dark outside and his kimono was none other than black. He sighed, closing his eyes as he placed his hat on the table. He opened one eye and began to lightly scratch the polished surface, a toothpick fumbling between his teeth in the process. Hearing someone sit in front of him, he looked up to see Hanzo, but in different attire. He smile joyfully.  
“Finally, yer not wearing yer kimono. ‘Bout damn time.” McCree said as he leaned his human hand upon his cheek, smiling at the blushing archer in front of him.  
“Thank you.” Hanzo replied, his eyes looking straight into those of the outlaw’s.  
“Where’d’ya get them?” McCree questioned, knowing that the only clothing in Hanzo’s closet were his kimonos.  
“That is none of your business.” Hanzo replied, his gaze averting as his face flushed a brighter red.  
“I do say, it suits you well. ‘N yer adorable when you blush.” McCree flirted as Hanzo pulled the menu to his face, covering the bright red as he stuttered.  
“S-Shut up and l-let’s order!” Hanzo continued as the smirk of D.Va grew as she hid in a bush just outside the window, her phone in hand with Tracer on call.  
“Mission accomplished!” she quietly, yet gleefully exclaimed as Tracer eagerly responded with a, “Woohoo!”.


End file.
